


If I am to worry I know you'll be there

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: It isn't too long after the attack on Bartlett and with the terror still on the minds of everyone the event will come back to haunt IQ but her girlfriend is there to save her from her own anxiety





	If I am to worry I know you'll be there

The day started as any other. She woke up to her alarm blearing obnoxiously waking her up from her slumber. She turned in her bed, using her pillow to drown out some of the noise which never helped and a few minutes later she finally found the willpower to turn her alarm off and finally sit up with a yawn.

Her pale blond hair hung in front of her eyes prompting her to move her fringe and scratch above her ear then groggily she swung her legs over the side of her bed so she could stand up and stretch and try to ignore the feeling in her gut making her fidget which was impossible no matter how hard she tried.

After stretching she walked over to the cabinets she had installed in her room for convenience. The fact that each operator got their own room and desk helped her a lot due to her reserved tendencies, staying with all the other ops in a giant room or just her teammates would never make her feel comfortable but it’d be something she’d be alright with if she had to do it but fortunately Six had made sure each op had their own room.

Once at the cabinets she bent over, opening one of them to reveal her guilty pleasure, Frosted Flakes and several boxes of them. She grabbed one of them, putting it on the cabinet then grabbed a pristine white bowl, a glass, a bag of pure sugar cane sugar, apple juice, a carton of two percent fat milk and a slice of bread then started preparing her breakfast.

First she poured the apple juice into the glass then put the bread in the toaster, the cereal in the bowl then covered the cereal in milk and to top it off she lathered the cereal in sugar. As she waited for the bread to be toasted she grabbed the remote and put the TV on then leaned against the cabinets with her arms crossed as she put the news on.

The first thing that she saw when she changed the channel were several shots of Bartlett university but more then just that, there were several memorials along the side of the building and on the pathways. Flowers were covering the campus and there were several people shown crying, some being children. She couldn’t hear what the anchor was saying but she knew that this was about the white mask terrorist attack that Rainbow stopped or at least ended.

She couldn’t stand the reminder of what happened, she quickly turned the TV off in time for the toaster to ping and she quickly threw the slice of toast onto a plate then carried her breakfast to the table in the middle of her room and dumped all her stuff there and sat down in a hurry but when she looked at her food she could hear Doc’s nagging in the back of her mind telling her that her breakfast wasn’t healthy, that the bread didn’t equalise the sugar.

Her throat suddenly felt dry and her appetite vanished, she left the spoon in the bowl and everything exactly where it was and got up abandoning her breakfast and walked to her wardrobe hoping to get a bit of training done to calm her nerves but when she threw her wardrobe open she was met with a lack of clothes winding her up even more.

She gulped and slowly moved away from the wardrobe, getting dressed completely out of the question because of her anxiety kicking in and creating a storm in her head, she was overthinking everything, her lack of clothing, what her hunger would do to her, what might happen the next time she goes out on a mission, people could die, civilians or her friends, she couldn’t handle that but it’d happen, it had to happen someday.

Almost as if someone had sensed her distress there was a knock on the door drawing Monika from her thoughts. She ran her hand through her hair and walked towards the door reaching out for the handle but her hand suddenly stopped just a few inches away from it.

Her hand was shaking, was it because she feared whatever was behind the door? Whether it be a person or a prank? She didn’t know but when another knock met her ears she willed herself to open the door, pulling it open to reveal Eliza Cohen aka Ash, her girlfriend and the one person she’d want to see out of anyone on the planet.

“Good morning IQ-ute” Eliza greeted, she was holding a bag full of clothes, her clothes to be exact. Thinking back on it Eliza had suggested to take them to the laundry room in the morning yesterday hence why she arrived at such a coincidental time.

While she was thinking this her Israeli girlfriend walked into the room dropping the bag by the door. She looked around her room, confused as to why Monika was still in her pyjamas and immediately noticed the open wardrobe and the uneaten food on the table causing her eyebrows to knit into a frown.

“Monika?” Hearing her name brought the German woman out of her head, she turned to look at Eliza who was looking up at her concerned, her trademark sunglasses and hat now residing on the table “You’re worried about something aren’t you?” It was almost impossible to hide anything from Eliza, she knew her and her quirks too well.

“Do you ever think about how many people have been killed because we haven’t been able to get there on time?” She watched Eliza while she waited for the answer. It was curious because at first the red head looked shocked then thoughtful, sad and then confident but not in the cocky way she usually did but more like she had a mission to accomplish which judging by how she walked forwards towards her she did.

“Not in Rainbow or the FBI or in Shaldag because I know that if we weren’t doing what we were doing then a lot more people would’ve been hurt” but people were still getting hurt, every second counted and just the trip over to another country that might even be across the globe wasted enough time.

“But people still got killed and injured, we could’ve gotten there sooner, we could’ve done something to stop the gas, we-“ Before she could say anything else Eliza grabbed her right hand with her left and gently cupped her face with her left, lightly caressing her cheek with her thumb, looking into her eyes with her emerald green ones that no matter what seemed to cheer her up with their warmth

“There’s no point dwelling on the past or the future. It’s going to be alright. We’re both here now and isn’t that the most important thing?” But there were half a dozen things that could and have already gone wrong and this fact would always be in the back of her mind but she had lived in the past and future too long living up to her name sake and worrying about what she wouldn’t be able to stop.

But here right now? Her girlfriend was looking into her eyes, talking to her sweetly. It was just them alone with nothing to worry about apart from each other’s feelings and at the moment Eliza was worried about her and she was worried about something she couldn’t prevent but there was something she could do and that was putting a smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t stress it.” Eliza comforted a small smile formed on Monika’s face, her girlfriend was so cute and nice. She couldn’t be happier that they started dating. It was such a new feeling to have someone be this intimate with you, to let someone into your heart but she was so happy that she did.

Lightly she Placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, making her look up with a small smile “It isn’t alright,” the same smile on her girlfriend’s face quickly vanished and she knows that she was about to try again to comfort her so the German woman dipped her head slightly down to plant her lips against Eliza’s shocking the Israeli woman who quickly feels all the concern in her body vanish.

When their bodies separate Eliza notices tears in the corner of her girlfriend’s eyes but also the massive smile on her face “But I love you so much and hate to see you sad Liebe” Eliza rolled her eyes at her choice of words but it only made her smile brighter.

“I love you too. Now how about you eat your breakfast and get dressed so we can wipe the floor with the defenders.” Monika gave her girlfriend one last quick peck on the lips before walking to her chair and sitting down, watching as Eliza grabbed the only other chair in the room and pulling it next to hers before plopping down on it and turning around flashy her a massive smile.

God she was so happy to have such an amazing girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so here is a AshQ fic I made for a friend, I am planning on doing more for them so if you liked this and want more I've got you covered


End file.
